It is well understood that high impact advertising is that advertising that best grabs the attention of a target consumer. A target consumer is the ideal customer for the particular goods being advertised, from a socio-economic perspective, from a morals and values perspective, from an age or interest level perspective, or based on other similar factors.
The impact on an ideal customer of any particular advertisement may be improved if an advertisement includes endorsements, sponsorships, or affiliations from those persons, entities, or the like from whom the ideal target consumer is most likely, or highly likely, to seek guidance, to identify with, and/or to generally empathize with. More specifically, a customer experiences the greatest impact from advertising, and all aspects of entertainment in general, that the customer can best relate to. Consequently, factors that will typically increase the impact of an asset for inclusion in any type of creative, be it an advertisement or entertainment, include the asset's perceived knowledge of particular goods or in a particular industry of interest to that customer, the fame or popularity of the asset as perceived by that customer, the respect typically accorded a particular asset by those similarly situated to that customer, the identification with the asset by the target customer, and other similar factors.
Consequently, the highest impact advertising time or block available for sale will generally be time that is associated, such as both within the advertisement and within the program with which the advertisement is associated, with an endorser or entertainment most likely to have high impact on the ideal target customer. Similarly, the most expensive entertainment is that which is most likely to have the greatest number of customers interested in, or identifying with, that entertainment. However, the existing art makes little use of this reality.
Thus, there exists a need for an engine, system and method that allows for the obtaining of an asset or assets, such as the provision of advertisements or entertainment having associated therewith the one or more assets, in order to generate the aforementioned high-impact circumstances.